onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ludź-Ludziowoc
Ludź-Ludziowoc – diabelski owoc typu Zoan, pozwalający władającemu na przybranie formy człowieka. Został zjedzony przez Tony'ego Tony'ego Choppera. Etymologia * Hito (人) oznacza po japońsku "osobę" i jest często używane jako synonim do "człowieka". * W angielskim tłumaczeniu owoc nazwany jest Human-Human Fruit. * W polskiej wersji gry One Piece: Burning Blood, wydanej przez firmę Cenega, owoc nosi nazwę Lu-Ludzki Owoc. Mocne i słabe strony Poprzez spożycie tego diabelskiego owocu, Chopperowi nadano ludzką inteligencję, pozwalając mu zrozumieć i porozumiewać się ludzkim językiem. Owoc daje Chopperowi umiejętność dostrzegania pojęć, takich jak medycyna, których nie rozumieją zwierzęta. To także pozwala mu się przemienić w ludzko-reniferową hybrydową formę. Owoc jest dodatkowo wzmocniony za pomocą narkotyku zwany przez Choppera Rumble Ball, który umożliwia dostęp do innych form. Rumble Ball jednak nie jest to rzecz, która powinna być często używana, ponieważ skutki dla mocy Owocu i samego użytkownika mogą być bardzo niebezpieczne. Główną słabością Owocu, w przypadku Choppera, to to, że forma człowieka nie przypomina człowieka. Przykładem jest to że w swojej ludzkiej postaci można go pomylić z gorylem, a postaci hybrydowej jest mylony z Tanuki lub szopem. przez to początkowo Chopper był wyobcowany przez renifery i przez ludzi. Jednak pomimo tego, jedną z zalet jest to że Chopper może z łatwości się schować, gdy jest w formie hybrydowej i przeciwnik nie może go zobaczyć. Poza tym użytkownik jest podatny na standardowe słabości diabelskiego owocu. Oda potwierdził w SBS, że jeśli człowiek zje ten owoc to będzie on "oświecony". Zastosowanie Moc tego diabelskiego owocu jest wykorzystywana przez Choppera na różne sposoby. Chopper głównie wykorzystuje je w celu interakcji i zrozumienia ludzi. Użył ich do tego stopnia, że jest on w stanie mówić w ludzkim języku podczas, gdy jest w normalnej formie (Forma renifera). Podczas walki Chopper używa mocy diabelskiego owocu do walki z wrogami. Dzięki Rumble Ball którą wypracował, może dalej korzystać ze swoich mocy diabelskiego owocu do pewnego stopnia w przeciwieństwie do większości innych użytkowników Zoan. Według Choppera, w ciągu dwóch lat od jego nieobecności, poprawił całkowicie wszystkie swoje transformacje. Ponadto, on tylko potrzebuje Rumble Balla żeby zmienić się tylko w wcześniej niekontrolowaną formę Monster Point. Dodatkowo teraz może się on swobodnie przekształcić w jedną z sześciu form. Chopper nadal używa Rumble Ball żeby przekształcić się w formę Guard Point kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Krakena w mandze, choć zostało to poprawione w anime kiedy zmieniał się w formę Guard Point bez użycia Rumble Ball. W SBS Oda żartobliwie stwierdził, że Chopper rzeczywiście zjadł cukierki Rumble Ball w mandze, potwierdzając że to był błąd. mały|centruj|500px|Od czasu przeskoku, Chopper może przemieniać się we wszystkie swoje formy, za wyjątkiem Monster Point, wymagający Rumble Ball. Normalne transformacje Jak wszyscy użytkownicy diabelskiego owocu typu Zoan, Chopper posiada zdolność do zamieniania się w trzy postacie. Formy te są nazywane: Walk Point (forma renifera), Brain Point (hybryda człowieka), Heavy Point (ludzka forma) Walk_Point_17.png|Wzmocnienie Walk Point Normalna forma|link=Wzmocnienie Walk Point Tony_Tony_Chopper_Anime_Pre_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Wzmocnienie Brain Point Forma hybrydy|link=Wzmocnienie Brain Point Heavy_Point_Post_Timeskip.png|Wzmocnienie Heavy Point Forma człowieka|link=Wzmocnienie Heavy Point Po 2 latach Chopper zyskał dodatkowe 3 transformacje bez użycia Rumble Balla. New_Guard_Point.png|Wzmocnienie Guard Point|link=Wzmocnienie Guard Point Chopper_Uses_Kung-Fu_Point.png|Kung Fu Point|link=Kung Fu Point Chopper%27s_New_Horn_Point.png|Horn Point|link=Horn Point Rumble Ball Wraz z jego normalnymi formami Chopper może zwiększyć liczbę przemian poprzez użycie Rumble Ball. Ten żółty kulko-podobny narkotyk daje mu dodatkowe kilka przemian na trzy minuty poprzez "zniekształcenie fali transformacji". Te trzy formy są skuteczne przy walkach z trudnymi przeciwnikami. Chociaż Chopper zyskuje przewagę w walce za pomocy Rumble Ball może tego użyć tylko raz na sześć godzin. Jeśli Chopper zje dwa Rumble Balla w ciągu sześciu godzin nie będzie mógł kontrolować swoich transformacji, a kiedy zje trzy zmienia się w formę Monster Point która jest niebezpieczną dla niego i otoczenia. Po przeskoku Chopper może już kontrolować Monster Point przy użyciu jednego Rumble Ball. Transformacje przy użyciu Rumble Balla Post_Timeskip_Monster_Point.png|Monster Point|link=Monster Point Poprzednie transformacje przy użyciu Rumble Balla Jumping Point.PNG|Wzmocnienie Jumping Point|link=Wzmocnienie Jumping Point Arm Point.PNG|Wzmocnienie Arm Point|link=Wzmocnienie Arm Point Ciekawostki SBS Vol 40 05.png|Kamień, Nożyce i Paper przy normalnych ludzkich rąk. SBS Vol 40 04.png|Kamień, Nożyce i Paper przy kopytach. SBS_Vol_37_02.png|Jak Chopper trzyma rzeczy w formie Brain Point. * W odpowiedzi na fana, który był nieco pomylony jak Chopper zaciska kopyta w pięść, Oda pokazał jak Chopper będzie wykonywać Kamień, Papier, i nożyczki w formie Brain Point. Jego pierwszy rysunek pokazuje, jak Chopper normalnie wykonywać stwierdzono czynności z normalnych ludzkich rąk. Drugi jednak pokazał jak Chopper zrobi je z kopytami. * W odpowiedzi na fana, który zastanawiał się, jak dokładnie Chopper trzyma rzeczy, podczas gdy jest w formie Brain Point, Oda pokazał jak robi to przez kilka prostych rysunków, jak wskazano powyżej. * Hybrydowa forma ludzi, którzy jedzą Szatański Owoc Zoan jest największa, większa niż obu form naturalnych i całkowicie przekształcony. W przypadku Chopper, jest odwrotnie, hybrydowej formy jest mniejszy niż dwie pozostałe. * Chopper w formie Monster Point jest zbliżony do Doktora Henry Jekylla i Edwarda Hyde'a. W obu przypadkach oboje są lekarzami (Chopper i Jekyll) co łykają lek który sami wymyślili, który przemienia ich w potwora (Monster Point i Mr. Hyde), w obydwu przypadkach po przebudzeniu się po lek słabnie i nie pamiętają, co zrobili podczas szału. * Arm Point Choppera ma różne stopy w anime. Kiedy Chopper wykorzystuje Arm Point na wyspie Drum w mandze, nogi Choppera pokazali więc w anime jego stopy są rysowane jako kopyt reniferów. Jednak później w mandze w Skypiea, długo po Akicie Wyspy Drum okaże się, że nogi miale być ludzkie. * Gdy człowiek zje owoc Ludź-Ludziowoc to nie dostanie żadnej mocy tego owocu jak jest tego samego gatunku co moc owocu, ale jednak człowiek stanie się oświeconym. Nie wiadomo, czy dotyczy to też Sengoku, który zjadł owoc Ludź-Ludziowoc, Model: Budda, który jest z tej samej rodziny owoców zoan. * Z jakiegoś powodu, gdy diabelski owoc Choppera jest negowany poprzez środki takie jak woda morska to nie powraca do oryginalnej postaci renifera tylko do formy hybrydowej która istnieje tylko dzięki działania mocy Hito Hito no Mi. * Chociaż Chopper nie powinny jeść więcej niż jeden Rumble Ball w ciągu sześciu godzin, ale podczas fillerów z Davy Back Fight wziął dwa razy podczas konkurencji "Hit and Deadball". Tak więc jeden z pracowników który tworzył fabule do fillerów popełnił błąd. Jednakże, ponieważ dokonano tego przed tym jak Oda zrobił rozdział w mandze, nie mieli możliwości poznania wady Rumble Balla. * Obecnie nie jest wiadomo czy Chopper może teraz używać jego zdolności w formie Brain Point bez użycia Rumble Ball, bo jak powiedział że ulepszył wszystkie jego formy po przeskoku że jego hybrydowej forma nie potrzebuje Rumble Balla. * Ludź-Ludziowoc posiada najwięcej technik ze wszystkich Zoanów. * Poprzez Rumble Ball jest pierwszym użytkownikiem diabelskiego owocu, który sztucznie ulepszył swój owoc. Jednak nie jest jedyny, ponieważ Caesar Clown korzystając ze swego chemicznego i naukowego doświadczenia, udoskonalił Gaz-Gazowoc, nadając mu nowe ofensywne umiejętności. Nawigacja en:Hito Hito no Mi ca:Hito Hito no Mi it:Homo Homo fr:Hito Hito no Mi ru:Хито Хито но Ми Kategoria:Diabelskie owoce typu Zoan